RSP: James Bucky Barnes
by Celestial Law
Summary: From my collection of Random Subject Prompts: James "Bucky" Barnes from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
1. December

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable, especially the characters used. I only own the plot. Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 004: James "Bucky" Barnes_

**Marvel Universe**: Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Civil War

**Prompt**: December

**Chapter Warning**: slight spoilers from _Captain America: Civil War_

_**KH*JB*KH*JB**_

_**December 1991**_

He was in a daze. He didn't – couldn't – understand it. Why? He did what he was supposed to, he completed his objective, so… Why? It wasn't like assassinations were anything new to him. He'd done it dozens, if not thousands, of times.

So, why did killing Howard Stark utterly shake him to his core?

His chest was starting to feel tight. When he thought about the confused, bewildered expression Stark had worn just before the killing blow… when he had said _that name_… What did it all mean? It didn't make sense.

Hand clutching the front of his uniform, he knew he couldn't go back to the base. Hydra didn't allow weakness. When they demanded the mission report, what was he going to say? They always watched him, his expressions, so carefully. The only time he got any sort of freedom was when they sent him out to kill someone. And was that really freedom?

He had a feeling he deserved better. More, maybe. His life was meant for… _more_. But in what way? He didn't understand – had never, honestly, thought this way before.

Or had he?

Killing Howard Stark and his wife had definitely shaken something within him. Something he hadn't realized was still there. Something… _human_.

It was equal parts liberating and down-right frightening.

Pulling his motorcycle to the side of the road, he closed his eyes and let the cold, snowy wind brush against his face. He had never taken the time to do something like this, just clearing his head, before. Hell, his head was always 'clear' thanks to those Hydra doctors and scientists. They wanted a perfect killing machine.

He just wanted things to _stop_.

"Are you lost?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

Reacting without thought, going on instinct, he instantly attacked the person who had snuck up on him. Stupid. That was stupid. He shouldn't have let his guard down. How many times had he waited for his targets to do the exact same thing before striking? It was the fastest way to get killed.

But the unexpected happened.

The woman, he concluded based on her voice, easily dodged him. Using his momentum, she flipped him over her shoulder and sent him flying into the nearest bush. He laid there, still dazed and now stunned, wondering what his next move should be. Normally, he would keep going, keep attacking, but… But.

"I'm so sorry," the unknown woman said, sounding genuine and even a little panicked. "I didn't mean to do that. I shouldn't have approached you so suddenly – at least not without making myself known. You were just defending yourself." Fabric rustled as she made her way towards his position. "Are you alright? I didn't injure you too badly, did I?"

_She spoke with a slight accent_, his mind catalogued vaguely. _Asian_.

Her voice rose an octave. "Oh, Kami-sama, I didn't just kill an innocent man, right?"

At that, he had to scoff. Her? Kill him? Maybe in a different lifetime. _Maybe_. And innocent? Had he ever been considered that? He couldn't remember.

"Oh, good. A sign of life," she cheered, an obvious smile in her voice since he couldn't see her face. "Hey, mister, do you speak English? If not, I could try something else? Oh! I just learned Romanian. Do you speak Romanian?"

Great. She was the type who talked, and talked, and talked. A natural-born chatterbox.

But, seriously, why Romanian? Of all the languages she could learn, why that one?

Well, he shouldn't be one to mock her. He could speak that particular language, too, after all.

"Mister?" she called out. Bushes rustled, and a soft curse floated on the night breeze as she cussed – in Romanian – at a branch that snagged at her clothes.

Okay, he could admit she sounded pretty hot speaking Romanian. But he would never say it out loud, not even if his life was threatened. Instead, he continued lying where she'd thrown him, motionless.

"This is getting ridiculous," she muttered, though he could still hear every word. "I swear I did _not_ throw him this far."

He should move and leave while he still could. It would be simple enough to sneak passed her, get on his motorcycle, and drive off. He didn't need this right now. He had… things to figure out.

Her voice was suddenly a lot closer, and his startling blue eyes locked onto a pair of mesmerizing amethyst. "Ah, I found you," she exclaimed happily.

Silently, he stared at her.

Unperturbed, she stared right back, smiling. "What are you doing out here? It's December, snowing, and driving around on that bike of yours could be dangerous." She blinked as she took in his attire. "Whoa, what an interesting outfit. Are you some kind of soldier or something, mister?"

His cheeks became uncharacteristically flushed as he continued to examine that smile. Didn't she realize she shouldn't be associating with guys like him?

_Then again_, his mind rationalized, _she did throw you over her shoulder easily_. It proved she wasn't completely helpless, but still. Something foreign bloomed within his chest the more he stared at the petite young woman. She was beautiful with creamy, sun-kissed skin and delicate hands. Her eyes were unusual enough to catch anyone's attention, and he could barely glance away from their soul-deep depths.

But the way she stood, open but cautious, and the way she had moved when countering his initial attack… She was a warrior, perhaps a solider like himself. She'd seen battle, had probably fought her own wars, her own demons.

It was… fascinating.

Not in the least bit put off by his unresponsiveness, she continued to smile. "My name is Kagome, by the way. Kagome Higurashi. Do you have a name? I don't want to keep calling you 'mister'… mister." She released a tinkling laugh at her small joke.

His lips almost twitched with hidden amusement, but he refused to allow the reaction to be seen. He had to stand firm, not become… _friends_ with this strange woman. His heart was as cold as ice, damn it, his mind coolly calculating. Hydra didn't allow friendship. Hell, the only thing keeping an organization like it together was their solidarity in bringing down SHIELD. If not, they'd all be at each other's throats.

When he only continued to blink at her, Kagome hummed. "Did I break you?" she wondered out loud, mostly talking to herself. She glanced left and right, as if searching for something. "I don't think I did. You don't seem fragile to me." Her eyes met his once more, and they positively twinkled despite it being so dark out. "Do you have somewhere to stay? If not, you can bunk at my place tonight. You don't look familiar around these parts, so you must be some sort of traveler."

He refused to speak, refused to acknowledge her words. Was she _insane_? How could she just invite a stranger into her home? Didn't she realize how dangerous that was? How dangerous _he_ was? If Hydra ever found out about her, they'd probably order him to kill her.

_IF Hydra found out_... His mind played with the idea, turning it over, left and right. He could keep one secret, couldn't he? Just one…

Besides, better him than some other man who would take advantage of Kagome Higurashi. If nothing else, he would make sure she was safe while in his company.

But if she picked up any more 'strays' along the way… Well, he wouldn't be responsible for having to run them off. He was just… protecting her. He _wanted_ to protect her.

Being ordered to assassinate Howard Stark had shaken something deep within him, even deeper than he would ever come to realize.

Because, now, he had something he wanted to do – for himself. Hydra couldn't control him anymore. Not over this. He wouldn't return to them, not until he absolutely had to. If it meant keeping the strange woman safe, if it meant keeping her out of Hydra's reach, from them finding out about her… Yes. Yes, he would go back.

He didn't know what it was, this feeling that clenched his heart as he looked at her. He didn't understand why it had to _be_ her, but it felt _right_. It felt right in a way that he hadn't experienced in a very long time, if ever. When he gazed at her, at those mesmerizing amethyst pools of wisdom and understanding… He was equals parts liberated and down-right frightened. But in a good way.

Kagome seemed to read his mind. Her smile got bigger, and she held a hand out to help him up and out of the bush. "Good," she said, pleased. "You're gonna like it at my house. I have hot chocolate. It's Swiss," she added, as if to entice him. "Do you have a name? If not, I'm just going to call you something random."

"Not… really," he said, finally speaking his first words of the night. The other operatives of Hydra just called him Winter Solider, but he didn't want to hear that damned nickname coming from her. He hated it, hated the very idea of what it represented.

"He speaks," she cheered brightly. When he stood – towered, actually – in front of her, she didn't release his hand, the metal one. Thankfully, the glove he'd put over it kept it from freezing her own appendage, but he wasn't used to the casual touch. He had to work hard not to squeeze too tightly. "What should I call you, then? Do you have a preference?"

"Not… really," he said again.

Kagome started to lead him back towards his bike. "Okay, that's not a problem. We'll try out a bunch of names until we find something that you like. How does that sound?"

"Alright."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She threw an amused smile in his direction to show she wasn't offended. "Are you shy? Or just the type that likes to brood and be mysterious?"

_Brood?_ Was she serious right now? _Well… maybe I do_.

"Brooding and mysterious, it is," she decided, nodding once to add emphasis. They reached his abandoned motorcycle, and she reluctantly released his hand. He instantly missed the contact, but didn't let it show. "My house isn't far from here. You could probably walk your bike the rest of the way. Is that okay? I have somewhere you can store it until you decide to leave."

She made it sound like he was staying indefinitely rather than just one night. He really hoped she didn't do this sort of thing often. If she did, it was a miracle she had remained unscathed, not to mention _alive_.

He nodded once to show he heard and agreed with her plan, then followed her back to her house. During the entire journey, she chattered almost nonstop about anything and everything that seemed to cross her mind, while throwing out names she could call him. When he didn't give suitable reactions, she huffed then started thinking of the most ridiculous things to identify him as. The most offensive – one that caused even him to stop and glare at her – was 'Raccoon Man.' Where the hell did that even come from?

By the time they reached the edge of her property, which turned out to be about an acre of land in a forested area, Kagome sighed in exasperation. "I should just call you Mister December."

He gave her a blank stare, silently conveying his disapproval.

She waved a hand dismissively as she led him to a barn that was painted in the stereotypical red. Inside, it was warm and insulted from the snowy weather, with bales of hay and gardening tools strewn about. From his quick scan, the barn was mostly used for storage and a makeshift garage, if the tarp covering a car was any indication. Surprisingly, he also noticed targets here and there, obviously used to improve aim and accuracy with a bow and arrows. Did she know how to do archery?

"Okay, okay," her voice caught his attention once more, "I admit, that sounds like a nickname you'd receive after posing in one of those firemen calendars. You know, only wearing half of your gear and stuff, posing all sexy and shirtless. I'll think of something else."

Was she indirectly saying he wasn't attractive enough to pull off a look like that?

As she led him to her house, which appeared to be two-stories high with a wrap-around porch, she started naming off a few nicknames that he could possibly find appealing. All were shot down when he didn't even twitch in response.

When they made it inside, he glanced around cautiously. The first floor was an open area concept, with a spacious living room and kitchen. The staircase that led upstairs was sturdy and polished to shine even with minimum light. A fireplace was warmly crackling, giving the entire floor a cozy feeling. Her furniture and personal belongings were strewn around every surface, giving the place a feeling of home, of comfort and safety. And he could instantly tell they were alone.

"Oh," she exclaimed, catching his attention away from his observations. "How about I just call you Soldier? Or even _Heishi_? That's Japanese for the same word. What do you think? You already look the part."

It wasn't very imaginative, but he liked how simple it was. As long as she didn't add 'Winter' in front of it, he would be fine.

"_Heishi_ is… acceptable," he gruffly said.

"Yay," she cheered, beaming. "I'm going to start the hot chocolate. Make yourself at home, _Heishi_."

When she flounced away towards the kitchen, he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He'd never been in this sort of situation before. What did he do? When he was at the Hydra base, he basically slept, ate, trained, and so on, whenever he was told. He had never been ordered to 'make himself at home.' What did that even mean?

Kagome came back several minutes later, two cups of steaming hot chocolate in her hands. She blinked, surprised, as she saw her guest in the same spot she'd left him. His handsome facial features were contemplative, yet bewildered. It was obvious he didn't know what to do.

Her heart clenched. From his aura alone, she could tell he'd been through a lot. His body was also frozen into its current state by something unnatural, and something terrible must've happened to his arm before he'd gotten the metal one. His life had been difficult, perhaps unforgiving. Cruel. She would do anything and everything possible to help him. It wasn't because she was a bleeding heart.

It was because she knew he was _good_.

Setting the cups down, she gently grasped the metal hand as her eyes stared into his, determined.

"_Heishi_," she softly said, making sure he heard every word she spoke. "Stay here for as long as you want. Okay? And even if you leave, you'll always be welcomed back. You're safe here, I promise."

His eyes closed as his shoulders relaxed, her words a balm on his battered senses. Warmth spread through his entire body, absorbing her promise like water to parched nerves. Her very presence, so close to him, was soothing. Comforting. When was the last time he'd felt like this before? He couldn't remember if such a time had happened.

"Thank you…"

_**KH*JB*KH*JB**_

_**A Few Days Later**_

It was surprisingly easy to live with someone he'd just met a few days ago. Kagome was very bright, talkative, and intelligent. She could hold an entire conversation by herself, especially since she knew he wouldn't contribute much. But he always listened, even when she said things that utterly confused or confounded him. And she didn't pry into his business. She could've asked about that night she'd found him, but she didn't. She talked and interacted with him as though they had known each other for years.

Of course, she was careful about how she approached and handled him. She always made sure he heard her when she moved around the house, and she hummed random songs in the mornings when she woke up and cooked breakfast. It was those considerate little things that made her so easy to live with, to be around. He didn't feel the need to be so antisocial because of that.

And her smile was pure gold to him. The way her entire face lit up was like seeing a sunrise for the first time.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. He couldn't stay with her in that cozy, warm house for much longer. Hydra would no doubt start looking for him if he didn't report in soon. The last thing he wanted was to let them invade this haven he'd found.

"Do you really have to go so soon, _Heishi_?" Kagome mumbled sadly, her eyes downcast and mournful. The way her delicate fingers picked and fiddled with the hem of her clothes, how her head remained bowed, was heartbreaking.

He sat on the seat of his motorcycle, reluctant but resigned. "I'll… come back." Maybe. Hopefully. Even if they wiped his memory clean, he honestly had doubts he would forget Kagome for long. She was truly unforgettable. Her, and the house she willingly shared with a complete stranger on a cold, December night.

She looked at him, then, eyes pleading. "Promise?"

"Yes. I promise…" He just hoped he could keep it. "I… don't know when I'll be able to come back."

"I'll wait for you," she solemnly said. A small smile quirked her lips up. "But if you take too long, I'll have to track you down and drag you back."

His own lips twitched, wanting to smirk. "Deal." With that, he revved the bike's engine and took off before he decided to stay – damn the consequences.

However, he couldn't fight the urge to take one last glance at the woman who changed everything for him.

As he watched her wave at his retreating form, he swore silently to himself that he would find her again. Her, and that warm, cozy house she had shared with him.

No matter what.

_**KH*JB*KH*JB**_

_**Present Day – December**_

His name was James "Bucky" Barnes. It was… weird to finally have an actual name, a true identity. And it was all thanks to a guy who apparently knew him from over seventy years ago. Steve Rogers or Captain America, as SHIELD liked to call him.

Bucky knew he could've gotten more information out of him if he'd wanted, but… There always seemed to be a 'but,' somewhere. He had pulled Rogers out of the water, saving his life, so it wasn't like he had completely burned that bridge (even if he had shot Rogers in the stomach prior to that).

However, he currently had a much more important mission to accomplish.

Finding Kagome, and the unintentional haven she had provided for him so long ago.

How many years had passed since that cold, December night? Too many, if he were honest. Much more than he intended.

But he had known one thing for certain: She was the first memory he remembered clearly. That bright, sunny smile, and her mesmerizing eyes. He could even remember all of the silly names she'd called him. Raccoon Man was still, by far, the worst thing he'd ever been called.

Bucky pulled his bike over to the side of the road, eyes carefully scanning the landscape. It was amazing how little it had changed over the years, and he hoped it remained that way. It was peaceful, almost like scared ground.

Like his first night, he walked the powerful cycle the rest of the way to Kagome's house. He didn't know why, but it felt like a tradition he couldn't break.

Finally, he reached his destination and, again, he was amazed how little it had changed. It was also comforting, in a way, like the land had kept its promise to wait for him. Just like Kagome had done.

Putting his bike in the barn, he slowly made his way to her front door, a backpack full of his few possessions slung over one shoulder. The ragged baseball cap was still pulled low, but it was mostly because he was worried about any passing satellites in space. Tracking a person down was quite easy now.

As soon as he stepped onto the porch, the front door flew open. He braced himself, ready for an unexpected attack, but nothing could have prepared him for the small bullet that was Kagome.

"_Heishi_," she exclaimed, equally relieved at seeing him and upset that he had taken so long to return. "You're back!" Flinging her arms around him, she effectively tackled him to the ground, head cushioned against his firm chest. "What took you so long?"

Bucky grunted upon impact, but made sure she was safe from any harm. His metal arm securely wrapped around her trim waist to keep her anchored as he slowly sat up. As relieved as he was to be reunited with her, he didn't want her getting sick because her clothes were soaked with melting snow.

"Sorry," he gruffly said, not used to being remotely apologetic about anything. "I was… busy." An understatement.

Kagome pulled away just far enough to examine his facial features. "Busy doing what?"

"I found out who I am. Bucky… My name is… James "Bucky" Barnes."

A radiant smile nearly split her face in half. "That's great," she said. "How did you figure that out? Did your memories come back on their own?" She didn't know much about his past, if anything important, but she accepted everything he told her without missing a beat. She was just so… nonjudgmental. So easy to talk to, to confide in.

"I… met someone who knew me… From before." He wasn't going to tell her he had tried his best to kill said person. Not yet, anyway. "He said we were friends… best friends. He was sure that I was dead." The expression on Captain America's face when he firmly said he wasn't going to fight him flashed before Bucky's eyes. But he shook it away. If he had it his way, their paths would never cross again. He already had somewhere he wanted to be.

Kagome gently grasped his metal hand in that comforting way she had. Her smile was softer. "I'm glad you got to see your old friend again – even if you didn't recognize him."

He nodded once in acknowledgment. He supposed, if he hadn't run into Steve, he would still be under Hydra's control. Or in SHIELD custody. Neither option was appealing for various reasons.

"I left…" he slowly said, eyes locking with hers meaningfully. "I left the… organization."

The laugh she released was both happy and relieved. She stood, holding out a hand for him to take, like she'd done that fateful night in 1991. "Tell me everything that happened since you left," she smiled beautifully, "Bucky."

His mouth quirked into a smirk, and his hand grasped hers to stand. Neither let go nor looked away from each other.

Without his knowledge, his free hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb smoothing over the silky skin almost reverently. "How… do you still look like you did all those years ago?" he softly inquired. He had expected her to look a little older by now, but he'd been so eager to see her again it hadn't registered how she hadn't aged a single day until that moment.

Kagome laughed. "Looks like I have some things to tell you, too. Now, come on. I have hot chocolate." She added, enticingly, "It's Swiss."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Ah, still a man of few words, huh? Still broody and mysterious, too?"

In response, he gave her a blank look.

Kagome nodded in mock-understanding, doing her best not to laugh. "That's okay. I totally go for guys who like to brood and be mysterious. Bad boys have always been 'in,' you know."

"No." He had a feeling this would be one of those conversations where she left him utterly confounded and confused. But a slight thrill went through him when she'd said she liked guys like him. That was a good thing, right?

She patted his arm sympathetically. "It's okay, Bucky. We have all the time in the world now to catch you up on everything you've missed." Her eyes brightened as she led him into the house, warm from the fireplace and everything just as he remembered. "Do you know what a cell phone is? It's…"

As she continued chattering excitedly, while preparing the promised hot chocolate, Bucky quietly sighed in relief. He'd finally found the place where he belonged – and the person he wanted to hopefully spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

_Here is my collection of James "Bucky" Barnes from Marvel! Hope you enjoyed it :) Please don't forget to follow, review, and add this story to your favorites list!_

_I'll be posting all of my Bucky chapters here, as well as on "Random Subject Prompts."_

_XOXO,_

_Celestial Law_


	2. Dance

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything recognizable, just this plot idea/prompt – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 021: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: "December" (Chapter 4)

**Movie**: Captain America: The Winter Soldier/Civil War

**Prompt**: Dance

**Chapter Warnings**: not a lot of dialogue

**Author's Note**:

**Song(s) Used**: "_Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)_" by Frank Sinatra

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

The months following his return to Kagome's were peaceful and filled Bucky with contentment. They were emotions he never expected to feel, let alone experience thanks to his involvement with Hydra. Thankfully, that part of his life was over and he could start anew, with someone who accepted him and stood by his side.

Kagome had been a godsend. With her naturally cheerful and friendly personality, she lit up his once-bleak existence. She was sunshine, generosity, and all things good in his life. Bucky didn't honestly know what he would do without her. She was understanding and listened to him when he just needed to air out his demons. The nightmares didn't help either. He'd killed so many under Hydra's rule. Their faces and screams would haunt him for eternity.

Howard Stark and his wife most of all.

Bucky shuddered despite the summer heat. He was currently near the barn, working on his motorcycle. He didn't use it very often – only on the rare trips to the market for small errands – but keeping maintenance kept his hands and thoughts busy with mindless work. Having insomnia wasn't a walk in the park. But it was either sleep and be plagued with horrid memories full of blood and death or stay awake and hope to keep such scarring images at bay.

The string of music caught his attention, and Bucky perked his ears to listen. Kagome always played songs while she was cooking or cleaning. It never failed to amuse him when she'd also burst into song and, sometimes, dance when she didn't think he was looking. She was a joy to listen to; her English was superb, though she would start singing in Japanese when she was doing something particularly consuming.

**Fly Me To The Moon (In Other Words)**:

"_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like"_

The singer sounded familiar, though Bucky couldn't place the name or the face. His voice was smooth and distinct, however. Enjoyable.

The ex-soldier closed his eyes, letting the music seep into his veins. The song definitely spoke to him on an instinctual level. He wanted to hear more.

"_On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me"_

Suddenly, he was jerked up into a standing position. His eyes snapped open, and his hands instantly closed around the one who grabbed him, but he didn't squeeze or attack. The last person he would ever physically hurt was Kagome. She was too important to him.

Her amethyst eyes were sparkling, and the grin she sported could only be described as cheeky. "Dance with me," she implored, happy and full of that sunshine he adored.

Bucky hesitated. "I don't…"

"It's okay! I'll lead." Beaming, she did just that.

"_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for"_

Bucky felt a bit disgruntled. The lyrics were hitting a little too close to home. He understood he already wasn't the most emotionally available guy. He had… issues. Lots of issues, in fact. Ones he may never be able to share with another human being – aside from Kagome, of course. No therapist would be able to fix what Hydra had broken inside him.

But that didn't mean he had _no_ feelings whatsoever. He did. And all of them, the softest, most tender parts of him belonged to the petite, raven haired beauty currently in his arms.

The million dollar question, however, was: How did a guy so screwed up like him keep a relationship with a woman like her from going up in flames?

"_All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you"_

His mind abruptly stalled as the lyrics played through his mind over and over. Love? Was he in love with Kagome? He knew he wanted to hopefully spend the rest of his life with her – but in a romantic sense? They could just end up being each other's companion, best friends even, but as a spouse?

Was that possible?

"Bucky, pay attention," Kagome lightly scolded when they stumbled a little. His mind was racing with his sudden revelations. How could he pay attention to dancing when he had imploded his own world?

"… Sorry," he replied in a low voice. "I was… thinking."

She blinked, curious. "What were you thinking about?"

"_[instrumental-first verse]_

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more"_

"I'll tell you later," he muttered. While the thought of being in love frightened him on a level he'd never dreamed possible, a wave of calm washed over his senses. His relationship with Kagome couldn't be defined with simple words or terms. They just _were_.

Obviously, they cared about each other. Bucky would do anything to protect Kagome, even kill again. And Kagome, he knew, could defend herself. She had faced her own enemies and demons when she was just fifteen years old. She'd seen combat, blood, and dealt death blows. Her physical body was even trapped in a form of stasis, like his. They understood each other in ways others could not.

It made sense he'd fall in love with her. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd fallen for her the first time they'd met in 1991. It would explain so much, especially when his first memories to return had been about her and not Steve Rogers.

"_You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true"_

Kagome hummed with the music, her body swaying to the rhythm. Bucky's arms held her securely, his metal hand and arm especially gentle and careful. He practically cradled her against his solid frame. Not counting the slight stumble from earlier, he moved with graceful instinct. The ex-soldier definitely had known how to dance before Hydra had gotten their hands on him.

Good. She liked to dance, and wanted more moments like this one. Throughout her entire life – which was admittedly long – she didn't have many opportunities to indulge the hobby. Now, with Bucky, she could probably get away with a dance or two every day.

The guy was such a softie, at least when it came to her. And she loved every second of it.

"_In other words, in other words  
I love __[3 piano notes]__ you."_

The song came to an end, and Bucky reluctantly let Kagome go. When she smiled brightly at him, he shifted on his feet, uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the dance, Bucky," she said.

"Welcome," he replied. The word came out a little clipped, but it was mostly due to his raging emotions. He could call himself emotionally constipated, but was he honestly so dense he couldn't figure out he was in love?

But hell… He really wanted to tell her. From day one, he'd known being with her was _right_. But could he? _Should_ he?

Kagome cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. "So, what were you thinking about earlier?" she inquired.

If he'd had the emotional capacity, he would've seriously twitched at the question. It was only natural she would ask, but he wasn't prepared in any way or form to answer.

Instead, his face was its usual stoic expression, maybe a little overly bland to not make her suspicious. "I'll… tell you tonight, Kagome." Now, _why the hell_ did he say that? It was like chopping off his nose to spite his face. Now, no matter what, he was practically obligated to tell her about his feelings. _Damn_.

Kagome smiled. "Okay," she said, "sounds good. I'll go back inside to finish dinner then. I'll call you when it's ready. We're having your favorite!" When he nodded once in acknowledgement, she turned and went back into the house she shared with him. The music was turned up a notch, but the sound was muffled under the roar of his thoughts and mental recriminations.

"Stupid," he muttered about himself. Bucky closed his eyes, taking a single deep breath to center his chaotic emotions. He needed to get a grip.

His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Frank Sinatra." That was the singer's name. No wonder the voice and song were familiar. He had listened to Sinatra before, a lifetime ago. The man had always managed to pull his heartstrings, and today was no different.

A smirk curved the corner of his lip. And, as he listened to Kagome belt out lyrics about pure love and finding one's soul mate, he grinned.

"I'm going to tell her," he vowed. "Tonight." Bucky was going to tell her he loved her.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites list! :)_

_Well, here's the next installment. Tell me what you think at the bottom! :D_

_Have an awesome week!_

_XOXO,_

_Celestial Law_


	3. Supermarket

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters – Thanks!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 033: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: "December" (Chapter 4), "Dance" (Chapter 21)

**Movie**: Captain America: Civil War

**Prompt**: Supermarket

**Chapter Warning(s)**: _Rated M for sexual content_

**Author's Note**:

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**Bucharest, Romania**_

Bucky slowly opened his eyes. He never slept, not fully, not deeply, for as long as he could remember. He… drifted, he guessed. Rested but not without losing consciousness. It was hard, especially while surviving under Hydra's rule. He never knew when he would be summoned for his next assignment. Never knew when a knife would try to suddenly find its way into his back or through his heart.

But that part of his life was over now. Hydra had been (more or less) taken down. He knew from covert research that SHIELD was still trying to track down and eliminate all of its hidden members. None of it was his business anymore but he had to stay several steps ahead of either organization if he wanted to continue the life he was currently living.

And that life centered on the soft, warm body sleeping comfortably next to him.

Bucky carefully lifted one hand – the normal one – to gently brush the raven colored strands of hair that had fallen over his companion's face sometime during the night. His eyes unknowingly softened as he continued to gaze at her. Kagome.

Before 'waking up,' he'd been remembering that time a few years ago when they had shared their first dance in her front yard. That secluded house with its inviting warmth and his ultimate safe haven. He could still remember the sheer panic he'd felt when he realized he was in love with Kagome. He also remembered his vow to confess his feelings to her that night.

_That had been… disastrous_, he recalled with a mental wince. Due to his blunt, emotionally challenged personality, he had blurted his feelings out of nowhere. Of course it had surprised Kagome, and for several long moments she'd stared at him like he had sprouted two heads. Bucky couldn't honestly blame her. He had been so embarrassed, and had mentally bashed his head against a wall. If he wished his memories could be erased at that moment, he would have given almost anything to make it happen.

But then Kagome had surprised him.

_"What?" she whispered, eyes wide in shock as she continued to stare at Bucky._

_ He shifted on his feet, an action that spoke volumes about his current emotional state. He never shifted, didn't fidget, didn't show nervousness. He shouldn't have confessed his feelings the way he did. It hadn't been the right time, hadn't been the right moment. He should have waited but he… hadn't wanted to._

_ So, with that thought, Bucky took a deep breath, mentally pulled up his big boy pants, and repeated, "I… love you, Kagome."_

_ "Really?" She still had that stunned look on her near-angelic features. He had never seen her so caught off guard before. He rather liked how adorable it made her look._

_ He nodded, remaining otherwise silent. He had said his piece. It was now her turn to decide what she wanted to do. He would follow whatever she decided. If she didn't want him as a lover, that was fine. He was willing to be whatever she needed. He just wanted her to know where he stood, emotionally-speaking._

_ When Kagome suddenly threw herself at him, it was Bucky's turn to be stunned. He caught her easily, his arms wrapping securely around her to hold her close. His metal arm cradled her gently while his other hand tangled in her long, silky hair._

_ He quietly held her, not daring to speak for fear of breaking the moment. His heart, however, thudded loudly in his chest._

_"I love you, too, Bucky," she mumbled into his chest, snuggling her head under his chin._

_ If she could see his facial features, she would've laughed at the face he made. "Why?" He could list a million faults and reasons why it shouldn't be possible to love him. But happiness and relief flooded his system. His hold tightened around the raven haired beauty._

_ "Don't ruin this moment," she grumbled cutely, her own arms squeezing his middle in reprimand. "You're adorable."_

_ Bucky could feel his face scrunching up like he tasted something sour. "That's the second most offensive thing I've ever been called," he blandly stated. 'Raccoon Man' was still undoubtedly first._

_ In response, Kagome released that laugh that reminded him strongly of sunshine, warmth, and everything good in his life. He smiled, eyes closing in contentment as he continued to hold the single most important person in his world._

_ Silently, he hoped that night would never end_.

Kagome softly moaning from being woken up broke Bucky's concentration. He watched as she slowly blinked her amethyst eyes open, the fog clearing as wakefulness settled in. Her proceeding smile was gentle as she gazed at him. "Good morning," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the quietness of the little rundown apartment they were currently staying in.

It was definitely far from home, and Bucky regretted having to leave but he wouldn't regret keeping Kagome safe. Staying hadn't been an option when it became clear that someone was trying to track him down. Leaving her behind had also not been an option, so they'd made the hard decision to go on the run from his pursuers. Until they could shake them off completely, it was too risky to return to the house in the woods.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked. His hand went back to gently caressing her cheek.

"You were next to me, so yes, I slept perfectly." Love shined within her eyes, and she curled closer to his solid frame. "What about you? Did you sleep okay?"

Bucky smirked. "You were next to me." He smoothly rolled until he was hovering over Kagome, his strong arms caging her underneath him and holding his weight so that he wouldn't crush her. He enjoyed the way her eyes, still slumberous and sexy, darkened with desire, knowing exactly what he wanted. He leaned down, his lips leaving trails of kisses and nips on her neck and down to her chest and breasts. He used one hand to tug the blankets lower to further expose her skin to his touch and eyes.

When she moaned this time it was for an entirely different reason. "Again?"

In response, he used one leg to gently part her thighs.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" she panted. Despite her words, she didn't push him away or otherwise protest his advances. If anything, she encouraged him with the way she arched her hips or released one of her sexy mewls.

His normal hand reached between their bodies, testing her readiness. He found her warm, wet, and silky to the touch. He nearly groaned out loud. He wanted to taste her essence directly from the source, but he was so hard he knew he wouldn't last. As if in punishment, he harshly sucked a nipple into his mouth and nibbled the sensitive peak with his teeth. He felt a dark sort of satisfaction when she thrashed in response, her body silently begging for more.

"Bucky," she pleaded.

He released her nipple in order to push up and better observe his ministrations. He plunged one finger into her opening, going as deep as he could. When she cried out in pleasure, he used his thumb to stimulate her clit. Her hips nearly came off the bed from the dual stimulation but he easily corrected that by using his metal hand to pin her against the bed. She was at his mercy like this; her pleasure gave him pleasure.

Adding a second finger, he moved the digits in and out rapidly, a little roughly, knowing what she needed to finally go over the edge. His thumb still worked her clit, rolling and rubbing the little piece of flesh expertly. _Just a little… more_.

Then it happened. Kagome's inner muscles fluttered, squeezing his thrusting fingers. Liquid gushed from her opening and splashed across his hand. Her head was thrown back as she cried out her release, pleasure wracking through her entire body like white-lightning.

Bucky stopped his movements to watch as the woman he loved fell apart in his arms in the most erotic way possible. He felt a deep sense of male pride swell within his chest at the sight. It didn't matter how many times he was intimate with her. He did that. He was the one who brought her to orgasm. Him. No one else.

Kagome panted, still trying to climb down from the high he'd given her. Her senses were scrambled, her mind barely able to form a single thought. Her limbs were useless and limp. If the room they were staying in started to crumble, she wouldn't be able to move.

So it was with no surprise she barely felt it when Bucky manually wrapped her legs around his waist. She definitely felt it when he entered her, and she cried out again in pleasure at the way he stretched her insides and rubbed against her inner walls. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, and the sudden intrusion had her right on the edge all over again. _Kami-sama, I'm not going to last long_.

Her thoughts seemed to mirror Bucky's because his thrusts were wild, deep, and hard. The way he hammered into her proved just how close to losing control he was. His normal arm banded around her waist to forcefully help her meet his raging hips, while his metal hand gripped the already-abused headboard. The heavy iron bent even more in his hold than the previous night, twisting and turning.

"More… more," she gasped out, amethyst eyes glazed over with mindless pleasure. "Please… Bucky… _more!_"

Unable to deny her, Bucky softly cursed as the last of his control shredded. The mattress squeaked in protest and the bed's frame smacked against the wall over and over with his vigorous lovemaking. This would leave bruises on both of them at the end but neither seemed to care. And with the way Kagome's nails scratched down his back, he'd be wearing her mark with a type of smugness only males would understand.

Their end was approaching. He could tell by the way her inner walls started to flutter, the way she started grinding her hips against his almost desperately. The sounds she released were also a dead giveaway. They were becoming wilder, more vocal. It was hot as hell knowing his girl was getting off because of him.

When she clamped down on his cock, milking him for everything he was worth, Bucky slanted his mouth against hers in a rough kiss that swallowed her cries of pleasure. Their bodies, coated in sweat, twitched and shook with their respective releases, and their kiss slowed, became gentler, the more they came back down. He only pulled back when breathing became an absolute necessity.

Bucky braced his elbows on the mattress, pushing his bigger frame up and off of Kagome. He gazed with tender eyes as she continued to lightly pant, her skin flushed a beautiful pink from their lovemaking. He used one hand to brush her bangs from her sticky forehead. "Okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't gone too far nor hurt her.

Kagome grinned, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "Better than okay," she answered.

He smirked. "Good." He pressed a kiss to her brow then rolled onto his back, making sure to drag her body with him to curl up against his side. "You should rest." There wasn't a lot they had to do that day. They could afford to sleep in a couple more hours.

She hummed in contentment, head cushioned on his shoulder. "Alright. You should, too." A yawn escaped and she cuddled closer before closing her eyes.

Bucky doubted he would actually sleep, but holding Kagome and keeping watch over her was the next best thing. With that thought in mind, he pulled her a little bit closer and closed his own eyes to at least rest for now.

Because when they woke again, he had plans to make.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Kagome pulled open the fridge door to glance at the available selection. Her lips pursed in displeasure at the sight that greeted her.

"Bucky, we need to go to the supermarket."

Sitting at the tiny table that barely fit his muscled frame, he calmly cleaned his knives. He would have been okay with guns too but getting those types of weapons across the globe was a lot harder and too much of a hassle. As it stood, his metal arm took care of most of the work when it came to disabling the enemy.

He grunted to show he heard her. "Too many cameras."

She huffed as she closed the fridge. "We don't have food," she pointed out.

"We'll survive," was the shrug-worthy response. They could always pick up food as they went. While it did expose them to the outside – and ultimately people – it did give Bucky more opportunities to check the perimeter. Walking around, listening to the people gossip, could give him the best indicator if their cover was still solid.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Unlike you big, strong super soldiers, normal humans like me need sustenance multiple times a day."

Bucky tossed a sexy smirk in her direction. "You're basically immortal."

"Well, immortals need to eat too," she mumbled, mock-petulantly. She approached his seated form and slid into his lap, arms hooking around his neck comfortably. "Come on, it'll be fun. It's not like we'll buy too much."

He knew he wouldn't be able to deny her anything. But they could compromise. "Not a supermarket. The local food stalls should have what we need," he suggested. It would also be outside, along the streets. Being enclosed didn't appeal to him in many ways.

She squealed in excitement. "Deal. Let's go right now."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Bucky glanced cautiously around, his baseball cap pulled low to hide his identity as much as possible as he observed his surroundings. He and Kagome had been shopping for about an hour and nothing had set his senses off, but he preferred to be on-guard. It was especially important because Kagome was with him. He would never risk anything happening to her. She was too integral to his life.

His eyes landed on a newsstand, noticing that the man behind the counter was gazing a little too intently in his direction. The other man's eyes were furrowed and suspicious, like he was trying to place where he'd seen Bucky before. Red flags immediately started flaring within his mind. No one should be able to recognize him from anywhere.

Unless they'd seen his picture on the Most Wanted list.

_Time to go_. It wouldn't be good to stick around long enough for the guy to remember where he'd seen Bucky before. The moment he called it in to the authorities, Bucky knew he and Kagome would have to move fast to another foreign country.

With that thought in mind, the ex-soldier turned away and hunched his shoulders to further hide himself amongst the crowd. He needed to find Kagome. They should have enough supplies to last a decent amount of time by now.

Bucky found the raven haired beauty examining some vegetables, debating which ones looked good and ripe. "We need to leave," he softly, gruffly announced.

She didn't ask any questions and immediately put the produce down. He loved that she didn't need an explanation; she acted when others would've hesitated. She was a warrior in her own right, had fought countless battles and waged bloody wars in a long ago time that was considered more legend than history. Although Kagome seemed harmless, she knew how to defend herself. Bucky couldn't help but be in awe of her.

Kagome was his perfect partner.

With cautious glances as they walked back to their hideout, the couple kept their pace natural and stances relaxed. They didn't draw attention to themselves nor did they let on that they were trying to pinpoint any spies who could be watching them. The raven haired beauty even struck up an enthusiastic conversation about the fresh food she was able to purchase.

As they entered the apartment complex, something tingled along Kagome's senses. Her head cocked the slightest bit to the side, her attention fixated on the unusual presence she could feel within the building. It was human, yet… not. She blinked. _That sensation… It reminds me of Bucky_…

"When we get to the room, we should start packing," Bucky softly instructed. "We'll leave tonight. I don't like this feeling I'm getting."

_I think we might be too late_, she thought. But kept that thought to herself. Whatever she was sensing didn't feel threatening. Just determined. Resigned. She also knew those feelings could change in an instant. And she was ready to put up one hell of a fight.

They silently entered the apartment, their footsteps light and even, with Bucky in the lead as he carefully observed the room.

So, when he saw Captain America – AKA Steve Rogers – in the kitchen, Bucky stiffened the slight bit before resignation settled over his body. His metal arm flexed the tiniest bit in preparation. A fight always broke out when that particular guy was involved. To Bucky, this time wouldn't be any different.

He saw the moment Rogers realized he wasn't alone. The other male's entire body seemed to clench, muscles bunching with awareness. Bucky used his normal arm to gently coax Kagome further behind him, using his own body as a human shield. When she gripped his sleeve in response, his brows furrowed. He knew she wasn't scared, so... _Something else is going on here_, he concluded, his guard instantly coming up.

"Understood," Captain America said, seemingly to no one. He closed the journal he held, finally turning to face the apartment's occupants. He froze slightly at the sight of Kagome but he didn't let that stop him from facing his childhood friend and comrade. "You know me?"

Bucky responded, "You're Steve." He remembered that much. He remembered only certain things, certain moments of his life before Hydra. Most of it seemed happy; the guy he was before seemed that way too.

But he also knew that wasn't him anymore. Could never be him again.

"I read about you in a museum." That was true too. Back when he'd still been confused and feeling lost. He'd questioned himself over and over about why he had pulled Rogers out of the river. But then it hadn't mattered. Bucky had remembered Kagome, had remembered his promise to her. That had taken precedence regardless of the missing memories that had been wiped again and again. Finding her – being with her – had been what he wanted.

Said raven haired beauty spoke up, catching both males' attention. Drily, she pointed out, "I told you we should have gone to the supermarket."

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list! You're awesome (:_

_Hope everyone is having an amazing weekend!_

_XOXO,_

_Celestial Law_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 061: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: "December" (Chapter 4), "Dance" (Chapter 21), "Supermarket" (Chapter 33)

**Movie**: Captain America: Civil War

**Prompt**: none

**Chapter Warning(s)**:

**Author's Note**:

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Once they were apprehended by the Bucharest police and War Machine – also known as James Rhodes – Kagome and Bucky had been immediately separated and confined. Although they had fought to stay together, there wasn't much they could do with the company they currently kept.

Hands cuffed, Kagome sat at a fancy conference table in a room that should have been located in a corporate building instead of a police station. She idly tapped a finger against the table's surface, wondering what they had planned for Bucky. He was obviously the target from the very beginning. She didn't like the setup they were walking into. Everything seemed too… coincidental.

From life experience, she had learned that there was no such thing as coincidences.

The door opened, and Kagome turned her attention onto the handsome blonde man who walked in still wearing his Captain America suit, except his mask was pushed up and away to reveal his face. His expression was guarded, his blue eyes staring at her as if trying to uncover the secrets of the universe. In response, she closed her own expression, her beautiful features becoming a porcelain mask.

"Ma'am," Rogers greeted, nodding in her direction. He took a seat across from her, folding his hands in front of him to show he was unarmed. "My name is Steve Rogers."

"Kagome," she replied. "I would say it's nice to meet you, but these aren't very favorable circumstances."

"That's fair."

Keeping her hands placed on the tabletop, she leaned forward. "Where is Bucky?" Her tone was serious, demanding an immediate answer.

Rogers remained unflappable. He returned her question with his own. "How do you know him?"

"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with another question?"

It was Rogers' turn to lean forward, his voice becoming deeper with his roiling emotions. "I don't think you understand the position you're in right now, Miss Kagome. You are not in any position to bargain."

"Whose bargaining?" she retorted. "I asked a simple enough question." Suddenly, she cocked her head to the side as she considered him. "Unless you don't know where he is either." If that proved truthful, Steve Rogers was useless to her. When she escaped, she was headed straight for wherever they were holding Bucky. No one was getting in her way.

Rogers sighed. "All I know is that you were with him when that whole situation blew up. I just want to know how you know Bucky, and where did you two meet?"

Kagome was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Have you ever once considered that maybe he didn't want to be found?" she inquired softly.

Blinking, he said, "What?"

"Didn't you think that perhaps he wanted to be left alone? Hydra really messed him up. He wanted to heal. To not have to constantly look over his shoulder, and wonder when the next enemy would show up on his doorstep. However, you and the others have made that quite difficult with your persistent searching."

With a deep frown, he said, "That wasn't my intention. I just needed to know that my oldest friend was okay."

She waved her hands around in the air, indicating the building they were in. "You're certainly doing a good job," she sarcastically said.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Her conversation with Rogers didn't last much longer before alarms started blaring and people started running, all shouting the same thing:

Bucky had escaped and was making his way out. He was to be captured and contained once more, no matter what.

Natasha Romanoff did her best to try to slow Bucky down, using her hand-to-hand combat skills to battle the enhanced solider. However, every time she tried landing a punch or kick or used one of her secret gadgets, he would soon break free again and toss her aside like an annoying insect.

Bucky threw the spy over his shoulder, barely winded, as he continued walking forward. When she grunted in pain, gasping for breath, he knew she would stay down for a few precious moments that he would use to continue his escape.

"Bucky!" a feminine voice called out.

His body froze, his mind whirling with why he would react that way. His brain was fogged, his only thoughts focused on the orders Zemo had given him. _But that voice_… It had sounded so desperate. _So familiar_. His heart beat faster from just hearing it. It had to mean something. But what? His brows furrowed, confused.

"Bucky!" she shouted again, and suddenly, he was faced with the physical manifestation of who owned the voice. Amethyst eyes flashed with worry, and he had the insane thought of wiping that expression away. The raven haired beauty that stood before him shouldn't have such emotions on her near-angelic face. _She should only be happy_, he thought.

Mask in place, Captain America stood protectively in front of Kagome with his shield braced and ready for anything. "Bucky?" he questioned cautiously.

Bucky didn't flinch at the sound of the other male's voice. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit, his attention now on the suit-wearing hero. He didn't seem to appreciate him being so close to Kagome.

Taking a menacing step forward with his metal arm raised to attack, Kagome threw herself in front of Captain America, arms spread. "_Bucky!_" she screamed again, desperate to have _her_ silent and brooding guy back.

His entire body froze, gaze focused entirely on the raven haired beauty. The more he stared, the more his eyes cleared and filled with emotion. Before, his facial features were blank and lifeless. Now, they were becoming unfrozen. The only thought swirling within his mind was, _I would never hurt her_.

"Bucky?" Kagome whispered.

His metal arm slowly came down until he could gently cup her cheek. A small smile curved his lips upward. "Kagome," he softly, caressingly returned.

"Thank Kami-sama you're okay," she breathed out. Without hesitation, she flew into his embrace, her arms wrapping around his middle. She let out a happy hum when his body curled protectively around her, becoming a human shield.

He gruffly asked, "You weren't scared?" He had been. When Zemo had spoken those words from that red book, his mind had blanked and it felt as if his body had been taken over by someone else. It was like an out-of-body experience and he'd been a helpless bystander. If he had harmed Kagome in any way… If he had killed her… He knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Not even for a second," she answered confidently. "I knew you would never hurt me."

"You have more confidence in me than I do for myself."

Before the moment could carry any further, Captain America cleared his throat loudly and with an embarrassed expression on his face. When the couple turned to face him, having obviously forgotten his presence, he said, "We should get out of here." He gave Bucky a meaningful look. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Right," Bucky agreed reluctantly. "Time to go."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

"So, let me get this straight," Sam Wilson said, crossing his arms, with a confused and slightly frustrated expression on his face. He had met up with the trio at the abandoned car repair shop, and Bucky had just finished explaining what Zemo had questioned him about before setting him free as a killing machine. "You're telling me that there are more soldiers – _like you_ – in a Siberian Hydra base."

Bucky wore a 'duh' look on his face. "Yes," he answered. "They're kept in a cryogenic stasis."

"But why would anyone want to know their location?"

Rogers thoughtfully said, "Maybe this guy – Zemo – wants to wake them up to form his own little army."

"No," Kagome quietly intoned, catching the other three's attention. Bucky gave her a concerned glance. "I think there's more to this than that."

"What makes you think so?" Rogers questioned, curious. From their brief conversation in the police's conference room, Kagome Higurashi still remained a mystery he wasn't sure he could trust. All he knew was that she and Bucky were in a relationship, and Bucky seemed to act more like his old self around her. But there was something about her that inspired confidence and a sense of respect.

She answered slowly, "Just call it a hunch." Her eyes darkened to a violet color and the frown on her face was chilling. "However, I would like to have a talk with him about framing Bucky as the Vienna bomber…"

Bucky grabbed one of her hands, squeezing the appendage comfortingly, even as he smirked at her words. His raven haired beauty was fiercely protective.

"Well, what should we do then?" Wilson asked. "It's going to take a while just to get authorization to apprehend Zemo."

"I'm not willing to wait. Let's get this guy." Rogers gave the other three a determined look. "We'll do this on our own. We're just going to need a little bit of help."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

After managing to get away on the plane and flying to the hidden Siberian Hydra base, Rogers, Bucky, and Kagome were greeted with the sight of the other Winter Soldiers still in their cryogenic containers. Each bore a neat, bullet-sized hole in their foreheads courtesy of Zemo.

Everything had seemed wrapped up, and Tony Stark – also known as Iron Man – had been prepared to let them walk away without consequence, but Zemo had a different motive. Not only had he wanted to wipe the world of the remaining Winter Soldiers, he had wanted access to a video file – a very specific one.

The one that revealed the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark in December 1991.

Armed with the truth, and at Rogers' seemingly betrayal by knowing about the incident, Stark had flown into a rage and immediately attacked. Bucky pushed Kagome to the side, not wanting her to be a part of the brawl.

The former Hydra agent knew he deserved whatever Stark threw at him. Under orders, Bucky had performed as expected and had killed on command. It didn't make things right, and he was fully prepared to handle the consequences.

But he didn't plan on dying to appease the other man's grief. He would still defend himself because he had someone important to protect, someone who he would live and die for.

Bucky grunted as Stark hammered at his robotic arm. He couldn't get the other man to move and he felt frustratingly helpless as he lay there.

"_Stop! Please, stop_," Kagome cried out.

Stark was thrown off of Bucky by Rogers. However, it was too late. Bucky's robotic arm was severed. Kagome was instantly by his side, hands frantically hovering over the injury. She didn't know what to do; there wasn't actually a wound to heal and she wasn't a mechanic that could fix it. Tears gathered within her eyes, threatening to fall any second.

"Bucky," she whimpered. "Are you okay?"

He grimaced, trying to form a reassuring smile. It was a bit difficult considering his current state of being. "Fine," he grunted. "You?"

"I'll be better when we're finally back home." And by home, they both knew she meant the house she had opened up to him all those years ago on a cold, December night and again when they were reunited.

Bucky let a small smile curve his lips.

When Rogers dealt the finishing blow to Stark, thus rendering the Iron Man suit immobile, he, Bucky, and Kagome made their escape. But not without first leaving behind the iconic Captain America shield. It symbolized the fractured Avengers family, a rift that may never be completely repaired.

On the plane once more, with one hand holding Bucky's, Kagome softly said, "I guess Zemo did exactly what he had planned: He broke the Avengers."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**~Wakanda~**_

Bucky and Kagome stood in the waiting area, both gazing at their surroundings. One with a look of caution, and one with a look of curiosity. When they had received the offer of getting Bucky assistance with his arm and overall mental health, the couple had been curious, especially since the offer had come from the Prince of Wakanda himself. He had gone from wanting to avenge his father's death to wanting to help the former Winter Soldier.

T'Challa said, "There is much that we can do to help you. Our technology is far more advanced. However, the issue mainly lies in your mental conditioning. It may take a while to find a way to reverse the effects."

"But it is possible," Rogers commented in a hopeful tone. He had followed the couple to the hidden civilization with the hope of helping Bucky. As he had told Kagome in Bucharest, all he wanted was his best friend back and healthy, both mentally and physically.

T'Challa nodded, his resolve hardening in finding a cure. "Yes, it is certainly possible."

Bucky spoke up, though his attention was mainly focused on Kagome. "How long do you think it'll take to… fix me?"

"It's hard to say. It won't be a quick process. It could take years…"

"I don't have years," he replied, frowning with frustration. "If anyone else managed to get their hands on those trigger words… If they managed to control me again… I won't risk Kagome." His voice was stern, clearly drawing a line. Kagome grabbed his hand in a gesture of comfort, silently conveying her confidence that he wouldn't harm her no matter what, like how he had stopped himself in the police station.

Hesitantly, T'Challa suggested, "We do have the capabilities available to put you into cryogenic stasis. At least until we find a way to reverse the effects, and you'll be safe here."

Amethyst eyes focused solely on Bucky, Kagome answered, "There's no need. I know just where he needs to be." She smiled. "You just need to worry about rebuilding his arm."

"Are you sure about this?" Rogers questioned, brows furrowed in concern. "Where do you even plan on going?"

Understanding her silent meaning, Bucky answered with only one word:

"Home."

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list! You guys make me so happy :)_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It'll be uploaded to "Random Subject Prompts" within the next couple of days :D Please leave your thoughts below in a review! I'm having a lot of fun writing BuckyXKagome, so I'm hoping to continue this series passed the movies._

_XOXO,_

_Celestial Law_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Check out my previous chapters – Thank you!**

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 073: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to Chapters: 4, 21, 33 and 61

**Movie**: Avengers: Infinity War

**Prompt**: none

**Chapter Warning(s)**: _Rated MA for sexual content_

**Author's Note**: _Special shout out to all of our essential workers doing what they do best! #AloneTogether_

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Bucky glanced around the familiar grassy grounds and the house that had once welcomed him with accepting arms on a cold, winter night. The land appeared untouched and everything seemed quiet. Peaceful. He breathed a sigh of relief. For once, it felt like he didn't have to keep looking over his shoulder for the next threat. He could finally be free.

"Home sweet home," Kagome said, an obvious smile in her voice.

His lips curved upward as he glanced in her direction. Her facial features were soft as she gazed at the home they had to leave behind so long ago. Like him, the raven haired beauty had missed it and the memories it had represented.

"Yeah," he replied, "we're home."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

The inside of the house had been preserved. All furniture had been covered with sheets, so Bucky and Kagome worked all morning on washing and wiping down the counters, shelves, and dishes. Multiple loads of laundry had been done and now smelled spring fresh. Slowly but surely their home was coming alive again after its occupants had been gone.

Kagome pulled open the pantry. When they had left to go on the run, they had thrown away everything that would perish. But they had left most of the supplies that would last a long time, like bottles of water or dried foods.

Looking over the selection, she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Bucky," she called out, knowing the former Winter Solider would hear her. "We need to go to the market."

There was a short pause before he spoke. "We're going to the nearest supermarket."

She smirked, highly amused. "I knew you were going to say that."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Baseball cap pulled low to cover his features from prying cameras or people, Bucky scanned his surroundings to make sure no one was paying them too much attention. His name may have been cleared from murdering the Wakanda Leader and he may no longer be the feared Winter Soldier, but he was still cautious. He had to protect Kagome. He had to keep her safe. That was his only priority now.

Kagome pushed the cart, happily humming as she glanced at the items they passed. "What should we have for dinner, Bucky?" she asked.

"Anything is fine," he answered. He wasn't picky, though Kagome was an excellent cook. He had seen her use the bare minimum amount of ingredients to create a delicious meal.

"Come on," she cajoled, "there isn't anything you're craving?"

He turned heated eyes onto her, a seductive smirk on his handsome face. His voice was low as he replied, "I may have one or two cravings, in that case."

She giggled. "You're so bad."

"I thought you liked bad boys?"

"I won't lie – they have their uses," she said, winking playfully. "Now, come on, stop stalling. This will be our first meal since coming home. We should make it special."

Bucky thought about it for a second, but his attention was caught on a certain boxed item he instantly recognized. He lifted it from the shelf and showed Kagome his find. "I don't know about food, but how about some hot chocolate?"

"It's Swiss," she commented, smiling brightly and with nostalgia. "Perfect."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

That night, Bucky stood next to the window, gazing outside at the quiet and stillness. In his hand, he held a ceramic mug with rapidly cooling hot chocolate. He took a languid sip. His thoughts were, for once, clear and he was grateful. Hydra had done a real number on him, physically and mentally. Their harsh conditioning had trained him to be the perfect killing machine.

But they hadn't anticipated his memories or affection for Kagome to bring him out of the dark. Even his memories of friendship with Steve Rogers had helped him to regain his old self.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as a soft, feminine body pressed against his back. Bucky breathed out a content sigh, his broad shoulders relaxing as a soothing aura caressed his battered one.

"I woke up and you weren't in bed," Kagome softly said, pressing her lips against his bare shoulder. "Is everything okay, Bucky?"

"Everything is… fine," he answered, only hesitating for a second. He let a small smile appear on his face. "For once, everything is fine, Kagome."

A warm smile curved her lips though he couldn't see it. "And it'll stay that way for the rest of our lives. We don't have to run anymore. We can just stay here." Together.

"Good." Placing the mug down, Bucky turned to face the raven haired beauty. He surprised a squeak out of her when he easily lifted her with his arm curved under her bottom, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck for added balance. He smirked, eyes heated as he gazed at her. "Let's start the rest of our lives right now."

With that, he carried them off to the bedroom with a vow and unspoken promise in each of their gazes.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**~Several Months Later~**_

Contentedly, Bucky listened as Kagome hummed in the kitchen as she prepared lunch for them. He sat in the living room, his knives and a few handguns laid out so that he could sharpen and clean them. While they weren't on the run, it didn't mean he could let his skills become rusty.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Bucky was instantly alert, swiftly standing on his feet, with a deep frown on his face. No one should know where they lived. He – and Kagome, from before she met him – had taken every precaution to make sure they couldn't be found.

Grabbing a handgun, he readily cocked it. He was about to silently approach the door, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"Could you get that, Bucky? We're having a guest for lunch."

His brow rose as he glanced in the direction of the kitchen even though he couldn't actually see her from that angle. "A guest?" he questioned.

She released a tinkling laugh. "I wanted to surprise you. Trust me. This will be good for you." She added as if in afterthought, "Oh, and put your gun away. It would be rude to answer the door with a firearm."

Grumbling under his breath – seriously, how did she know he had a handgun? Perhaps she knew him _too well_ – he did as he was told. He hid the weapon at the small of his back, and went to answer the door.

Bucky blinked in surprise at who he saw standing on the doorstep. "Steve?"

Rogers inclined his head in greeting, a smile starting to form on his face. "Bucky," he returned.

"What are you doing here?"

Rogers' shoulders straightened to cover how awkward he felt. "Ah," he cleared his throat. "Kagome invited me here. She thought… She thought it would be a good idea if we all had lunch together."

Bucky cocked his head to the side curiously as he considered the blonde male in front of him. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How did she get your number?" he asked. "Or better yet, how did you get _her_ number?" He wasn't blind. Steve had been a scrawny kid back in the old days, but that was no longer true. Did he have competition for Kagome's affections?

Rogers held up his hands to show he was no threat. "Come on, man. I didn't have her number – _She_ found _me_, I swear."

That, the former Winter Soldier could believe. He almost rolled his eyes as his shoulders relaxed and his stance turned less defensive. "She has a way of… obtaining information… in unique ways," he conceded.

"You're telling me," the blonde male scoffed.

Said raven haired beauty appeared in that second, beaming a welcoming smile. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Nothing," they answered at the same time, both wearing innocent expressions.

She blinked at them for several moments before deciding to let it go. Shrugging, she gestured for Rogers to enter their humble home. "Come inside, Steve. Lunch is almost ready."

"I always appreciate any offer of a home cooked meal."

"Then you've come to the right place," she chuckled. She led them back into the living room. "Why don't you boys have a seat and chat while I finish cooking? It should be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you," Rogers said, nodding in a show of gratitude. He and Bucky took a seat, and Rogers' eyes scanned the weapons that covered the table. He raised a questioning brow. "What's all this?"

Bucky grunted. He removed the hidden gun and put it back in its proper place in the pile. "Can't afford to get rusty."

The blonde male nodded in understanding. His expression turned serious as he looked his best friend in the eye. "Be straight with me. How are you doing, Bucky?"

He sighed, but it was a sound of peace and freedom. "It was hard to adjust to things with just one arm." He gestured to the side that had once held his metal arm. "But Kagome makes things easier. Just being in her presence… heals me."

Rogers smiled, seeing firsthand how much better Bucky was doing since the last time he'd seen him a few months ago. He slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. I'm happy too."

And he planned on staying that way for the rest of his life with the woman that reminded him of warmth, sunshine, and love.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**~Two Years Later~**_

Kagome moaned as Bucky teased kisses up and down her neck, their bodies slick with sweat. Hands touched and caressed each other, light or firm, but all meant to seduce and coax a response from the other.

Bucky pushed away just far enough to gaze into lustful, amethyst orbs. "I want you on top."

They easily rolled until she straddled his lap. Her hands petted his firm chest, paying particular attention to his waist where he had dips of definition. She licked her lips, a smile of pure predatory delight shining within her expression.

He gripped her waist, obviously becoming impatient. "Stop teasing," he growled.

She released a giggle but, with a slight twist of her hips, she sheathed him as deep as she could. Her body shuddered with pleasure even as he released a groan. "Oh, that's good," she moaned. "You're so deep…"

"Ride me."

The raven haired beauty did just that, her hips moving and gyrating in a sultry dance that had Bucky panting and cursing under his breath as he tried to keep his control. The way her inner walls fluttered and squeezed his cock was intoxicating, sweat breaking out on his forehead. At this rate, he wouldn't last long.

Kagome released a startled yelp when he suddenly knocked her off balance, once again rolling them until he was on top. She gnawed on her bottom lip as his next thrust brought him all the way to her uterus.

The bed squeaked under their vigorous lovemaking, the sound of skin slapping against skin music to their ears. When she released a mewl of pleasure, he answered with his own grunt of satisfaction.

"I'm close," she panted. "I'm going to… I'm going to cum, Bucky."

He grunted, "Me too."

Minutes later, the couple reached the peak of their joining. Kagome moaned his name out loud, and Bucky gritted hers out between clenched teeth as white-lightning zapped up and down their spines.

Reluctantly pulling out of her warm sheath, the former soldier rolled onto his side to comfortably spoon against the raven haired beauty. They basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, both content to just lie in bed with the other as they caught their respective breaths.

Kagome snuggled into his embrace. "What should we do today?"

"We could just stay in bed," he suggested.

She giggled. "We did that yesterday."

"I don't have a problem with doing that again." In fact, he would prefer it. At the rate they were going, he wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant. It was a concept he had never seen himself in, had never dreamed of, but with Kagome everything was different. She gave him a hope for a better future. The last two years had proven it.

She lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I wouldn't either, but we're running low on supplies," she said. "The hay needs to be replaced in the barn, too. It's starting to smell musty and old."

He grunted. "I'll take care of it. Make a list of what we need and I'll go into town."

Kagome beamed as she gave him a playful, smacking kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

"Don't you ever forget it."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Bucky paused as he dropped a bale of hay, his gaze focused on the newcomers as they approached from their invisible ship. He frowned. Although they were considered allies, he didn't like when uninvited guests decided to pay a visit. The home he had built with Kagome was sacred. Except for a trusted few, no one knew their location – and he liked it that way. It afforded him a type of privacy and security he hadn't had in a long time.

T'Challa smiled at the former soldier, a metal briefcase in hand. "It is time, White Wolf. I think you've healed enough," he said by way of greeting.

Kagome was suddenly by Bucky's side, her gaze curious. But she didn't say anything and neither did he. She probably sensed the intrusion the moment the ship entered their atmosphere.

T'Challa offered the briefcase, opening it to reveal a new metal arm that Bucky knew would fit him perfectly.

"Where's the fight?" he questioned, gaze locked on the modified arm. While he had adapted to living with one arm, he would greatly appreciate having two. If a war was coming, it would be better if he was prepared. He had to protect Kagome, no matter what.

"It is on the way," T'Challa answered. "And we will need you." His gaze drifted to include Kagome. "We will need both of you."

Bucky and Kagome shared a look, their hands intertwining to grip the other. They both silently agreed to one thing:

No matter what happened, they would face it together.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

After Bucky's new metal arm was installed, it wasn't long before he started going through his personal arsenal. Guns were checked and cleaned. Knives were sharpened. Any little trick he had picked up over the years with Hydra was utilized as he prepared for the upcoming fight that the leader of Wakanda had warned about.

Kagome did her own prepping. She meditated, finding her center and concentrating on stabilizing her priestess powers. She made sure her quiver of arrows was fully stocked, and her bow restrung for maximum efficiency. She also managed to find a katana.

It was as she was meditating that she felt Bucky's distinct aura brush against hers, letting her know he was close without meaning to disturb her.

"I would rather you didn't go out there and fight," he said, his voice low.

She kept her eyes closed, though a smile gently curved her lips. "Funny," she said, "I could say the same about you."

Bucky scowled, though he knew she couldn't see it. "A war is coming, Kagome. I don't want you to be a part of it." His voice softened as he said, "I don't want to risk losing you." He would protect her with his life, but war was unpredictable. What if he wasn't by her side and something happened? She could be harmed or worse. He would go insane. He would lose his mind in a way Hydra hadn't been able to.

"Again, I could say the same about you."

He frowned with disapproval. "This isn't some kind of joke."

"Who's laughing?" Finally, she opened her eyes to gaze at the man she loved. "Bucky, we both know what war is like. We've survived through countless battles. I can fight by your side. I'm not a helpless schoolgirl anymore."

He couldn't argue with her logic. To do so would be to admit that he didn't think she was competent. She was. If she could flip _him_ over her shoulder, it was proof that she was more than capable of handling herself. But still… "I don't like this," he gruffly stated.

Her smile was sweet but triumphant. "You don't have to like it, like how I don't have to like that you're risking your life as well."

Bucky sighed. "Fine. But we're going to have some ground rules."

"Looking forward to it."

Before more could be said, a chime from a cell phone rang. Bucky frowned as he dug out the device from his pocket. Only two people had his number, and one was currently sitting in front of him. That left one other person…

The text was short and to-the-point:

Steve Rogers: _I could use your help. Meet me in Edinburgh_.

Bucky gave Kagome a considering look. "How do you feel about Scotland?"

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list! You're awesome :)_

_In case there is any confusion, this chapter will also be posted under "Random Subject Prompts" in the near future! I mainly wanted to update this story sooner rather than later :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything recognizable, just this story/prompt/idea

"Random Subject Prompts"

_Chapter 076: James "Bucky" Barnes_

Sequel to: Chapters 4, 21, 33, 61, and 73

**Movie**: Avengers: Infinity War

**Prompt**: none

**Chapter Warning(s)**:

**Author's Note**: Important note at the bottom! Please check it out :)

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**Last Time:**_

The text was short and to-the-point:

Steve Rogers: _I could use your help. Meet me in Edinburgh_.

Bucky gave Kagome a considering look. "How do you feel about Scotland?"

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**Present Day**_

_**~Edinburgh, Scotland~**_

Casually walking down the street, both arms curled around one of Bucky's, Kagome hummed with curiosity and satisfaction. Amethyst orbs gazed at the tall buildings and the foreign sights surrounding the couple. While she and Bucky had traveled to many places during their time on the run, nothing compared to their current location.

"This is a beautiful place," she commented to her broodingly silent companion. "Not that everywhere else we've been to wasn't, but Scotland is certainly different. We should think about staying here for an extended holiday."

"Might be nice," Bucky responded, letting a small smile curve his lips. A vacation sounded like a luxury they could now afford. To make Kagome happy, he would figure out all of the logistics.

Kagome smiled happily at the thought. "I can see why Steve's friends would run away to this place," she further commented. "It's breathtaking even at night. I can only imagine how it is during the day."

"Busy, I would think. A lot of people. Too many eyes."

She teasingly poked his side. "You're thinking too much like a soldier again."

In response, he grunted under his breath.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped in her tracks, forcing Bucky to stop as well. His eyes narrowed, he was immediately on alert as he scanned their surroundings for any threats. One hand snuck to the small of his back, fingering the handgun he'd hidden there earlier.

"What is it?" he quietly questioned, keeping his voice low.

Her eyes briefly flickered with her priestess powers. A frown touched her features. "The battle has begun," was all she said.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Wanda Maximoff did her best to keep the two attackers away from Vision, but they were being steadily overwhelmed, especially with the grievous wound Vision had been inflicted with during the initial ambush. She had never seen enemies like the two who pursued them before, and she knew she had to escape. But how?

Now, more than ever, she wished she had decided to let the others know their location. All Natasha Romanoff had asked was for Wanda and Vision to check in periodically. Because they had wanted some time alone, they hadn't followed protocol and were now fighting for their lives.

Or more specifically Vision's life. It didn't take a genius to realize who their true target was and what they wanted.

Blood dripping from her lip and from a small wound along her hairline, Wanda scrambled on her hands and knees to where Vision landed. Her expression painted with desperation and fear, she tried pushing her companion back onto his feet. "Viz," she encouraged, "come on. Come on, Viz, get up. We have to get out of here."

Vision winced, his hand cupping the stab wound he'd received from Corvus Glaive. His eyes were mainly focused on the two aliens quickly closing in on them. "Get out of here," he told her. "Run away while you still can."

"Hey," she said, her tone fierce. It caught Vision's attention, his gaze finally locked with hers. "You asked me to stay. I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"How sweet," Proxima Midnight mockingly cooed, smirking darkly at the couple. "You'll die together then."

However, before Midnight and Glaive could reach Wanda and Vision, a rocket of pink lightning shot between them, creating a streak of light that acted as a deterrent. All four covered their eyes from the blinding glare, not noticing the raven haired beauty that now stood protectively in front of Wanda and Vision.

When the light died down, Midnight and Glaive were greeted with Kagome, another arrow notched to her bow. Amethyst eyes were narrowed in warning at the alien pair.

"I'm not going to let you lay another hand on them," she said.

Midnight stepped forward, an arrogant look crossing her features. "And who do you think you are, little girl? Step aside before you get hurt." She twirled her weapon expertly in a show of intimidation.

"Your insults are so uncalled for." Without further warning, she released her arrow. It streaked forward, her priestess powers engulfing the projectile like pink lightning. She didn't flinch when Midnight and Glaive swiftly dodged it. Instead, she shouldered her bow and unsheathed the katana she'd hidden along her side.

When she spoke next, it was clearly directed towards Wanda and Vision. "You two should get out of here as quickly as you can. We'll take care of these two."

"Who are you?" Wanda questioned, her voice tinted with gratitude and awe. She'd seen many things in her life, but nothing compared to the raven haired beauty's abilities. "And who is 'we'?"

"No time for explanations. Just run." With that, Kagome shot off on the ball of one foot, engaging in combat with Midnight, who blocked her strike.

Glaive ran forward, planning to swing his spear at Kagome's unprotected side. His attack, however, was stopped when a shadowy figure moved to intercept. The clash of metal against metal rang throughout the building, his spear stopped by the enhanced arm that Bucky sported.

The former Winter Soldier growled, "That wasn't very nice." Gripping the spear, he hauled Glaive away, watching as the other male landed hard and skidded over the tile for several feet. Throwing the weapon down with a hint of disgust, he waited to see what would happen next.

Seeing her partner on the ground, Midnight jumped backwards to stand closer to her fallen comrade. She glowered angrily at the two newcomers, hating that their plans were being interrupted.

Regrouping, Kagome and Bucky stood in front of Wanda and Vision. She stood with her katana steady and ready for any incoming attack. The latter pulled a handgun from the small of his back, cocking the weapon and aiming confidently.

Growling, Glaive rolled back onto his feet. Holding a hand out, he summoned his spear back into his hands as he and Midnight prepared their next assault.

Everyone seemed to freeze as the sound of an approaching train echoed within the deserted station. The two aliens seemed entranced as they watched the train swiftly come and go, their gazes fixed on a single figure that appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Steve Rogers took a step forward, his stance and facial features set with determination.

And when Glaive threw his spear at the newest threat, the fight was on again, with Natasha and Sam Wilson joining in.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Once Midnight and Glaive made their escape, with a promise to return for revenge, introductions were made between Kagome and Bucky with the members of Rogers' friends and allies who hadn't met them yet. Wanda and Vision seemed interested in her priestess abilities and past, while Natasha was intrigued with her choice of weapons. Although the infamous Black Widow had met the couple during previous encounters, this would be the first time they had met under friendly circumstances.

"Now what do we do?" Sam curiously asked, looking to Rogers for guidance.

Natasha offered, "We should look for shelter." Her gaze trailed to land accusingly on Wanda and Vision. "I thought we had a deal. Stay close. Check in."

"I'm sorry," Wanda said, guilt coloring her voice. "We just wanted some time…"

"Never mind that now," Rogers said, stepping forward. "We need to get out of here. And I know just where we need to go."

Kagome approached Vision. Bucky was not far behind, becoming a protective shadow. "We should also take a look at your injuries," she said, gesturing to the stab wound. "I have some medical experience. Let's get you patched up, ne?"

Vision tried to smile but it ended up being more of a grimace. "Thank you," he said, voice full of the gratitude he couldn't facially express. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"For us," Wanda corrected, her eyes also including Bucky. "We appreciate everything you did _for us_."

The raven haired beauty softly smiled. "What are friends for?" she rhetorically replied.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**~The Avengers Compound~**_

During the flight to their destination, Kagome had been able to bandage Vision's wound and heal it enough that it no longer bothered him. She would've healed it completely but with the power she had already used during the fight, she was left a bit drained. Vision had been the one to stop her, stating that she would need whatever reserves she had left for the war that would be upon them at any moment. She had reluctantly agreed, comforted by the fact that Wanda would watch over him.

Now at the Avengers Compound, the group had gathered with James Rhodes to strategize their next move. Meeting Doctor Bruce Banner had been intriguing – if not a little awkward due to his past with Natasha – but Kagome could sense that 'the other guy' was curious about her presence. But it wasn't enough to encourage him to come out. After his defeat at the hands of Thanos, he was experiencing some personal issues that needed to be worked out. His human counterpart could feel Hulk's interest in the raven haired beauty, but decided not to question it. They had bigger things to deal with at the moment.

As the members exchanged rapid-fire comments about their fellow Avengers and their locations, Kagome couldn't help but cringe at the mention of Spider Man. She leaned back further into Bucky's chest, taking comfort in his presence and the way one arm wrapped around her waist instinctively.

"I don't think I'm looking forward to meeting another spider," she whispered, mostly speaking to herself. Memories of Naraku and the horror he had plagued the Sengoku Era with flashed within her mind.

Bucky kissed her temple. "I wouldn't judge a book by its cover." He vaguely remembered encountering Spider Man during the time they had been trying to clear Bucky's name and uncovering Zemo's plot to break up the Avengers. The kid had been impressive, and Bucky knew for a fact that Kagome would instantly adore his humorous, likeable personality.

She silently nodded in agreement. Despite her past experiences with the spider half-demon, she doubted Spider Man was anything like her old nemesis, especially if this group of heroes spoke fondly of him. It made her curious, instead.

"Look," Banner said, "Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. He's not going to stop until he…" he trailed off, his eyes connecting with Vision, "until he… gets the Mind Stone from Vision."

Natasha took a step forward. "Then we have to protect him."

"No, we have to destroy it," Vision cut in, his hand holding the wound Glaive had inflicted. Although Kagome had mostly healed it, it was still giving him trouble. His voice firming with his conviction, he continued, "I've been giving this… stone in my head a lot of thought. I think we could destroy it with enough power that is similar to its own." At the last, his gaze connected with Wanda's before also including Kagome. "Its molecular structure could fail."

Wanda gave him a stern look. "Yeah, and it would kill you." She took several steps away from her lover, disbelieving what she was hearing. "We're not having this conversation."

Banner caught everyone's attention again. As he spoke about Vision having so many parts of him, Tony Stark, and the Mind Stone making up Vision's genetic being, Banner theorized that removing the stone would still leave behind the best parts of Vision. The question was how?

Kagome stepped forward, coming up with a solution. "Why don't we just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Leaning closer to Vision, her eyes glowed with her priestess powers as she examined the stone, sensing what it was and what it could be. "The structure is polymorphic, so it's definitely possible. It looks as though you had to attach each neuron non-sequentially."

"How-How did you…?" Banner stuttered, surprised and caught off guard. Even Bucky appeared startled by Kagome's vast knowledge.

She smiled innocently. "When you've lived as long as I have, you learn a few things here and there," she said.

"Are you able to do it?" Natasha asked.

The raven haired beauty glanced around the compound. "Not here," she answered. "I don't have the necessary equipment for such a delicate procedure. There are over three trillion neurons. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures."

As hope began to glow within everyone's expression, Rogers said, "I know where we need to go."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

_**~Wakanda~**_

Arriving at the hidden civilization, Rogers shook hands with T'Challa. "It always seems like I'm thanking you for something," he said as a greeting.

When Banner bowed, and T'Challa gently corrected him, Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the scientist's embarrassment and Rhodes' amusement. It was clear the latter had set up the former for a small prank.

Entering the facility and having Shuri examine Vision, the brilliant young woman had come to the same conclusion as Kagome. As the two females talked and debated how best to extract the stone without losing Vision, Rogers caught their attention.

"How long?" he inquired.

Kagome and Shuri exchanged glances. The former answered, "As much time as you can give us."

At that moment, Okoye received a notification. Pulling up the alert, the group was informed by a mechanical voice that multiple heat signatures were detected and closing in fast.

Knowing war was upon them, T'Challa started issuing orders as a true King of Wakanda. As Kagome and Shuri moved to get Vision back onto the table, Rogers focused his attention onto Wanda.

"The moment that stone is out of Vision's head," he said, "you and Kagome blow it to Hell."

Wanda nodded once, her eyes hardening with determination. "Consider it done."

Bucky caught Kagome's wrist, bringing her close. "This is it," he said. "You stay here with Vision, and I'll go with Steve to hold off Thanos' army." His voice lowered, becoming tender with affection. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She placed her forehead against his, eyes shining with love. "Just don't let anything happen to _you_. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You're the one going into battle."

Letting a small smirk curve his lips, he pressed a kiss to her mouth for a quick second before pulling away to join the others.

The last thing Kagome heard was T'Challa order, "And get this man a shield."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Kagome tirelessly worked on extracting the stone from Vision's forehead while, in the back of her mind, the sounds of battle bled through her concentration. Her hands moved as quickly as possible, knowing time was extremely limited. Shuri was talented and knew what she was doing, but it only felt like seconds had passed before things on the battlefield seemingly took a dire turn.

From her com-link, she heard T'Challa inquire about their progress. When Shuri replied, "We've barely just begun, brother," the raven haired beauty knew things weren't looking good below. It motivated her to move faster, though her gaze couldn't help traveling to Wanda, who anxiously stood near the window. The red-haired witch watched the fight, nibbling on her thumb nail. It was obvious she wanted to go down to help her friends and allies, but knew her place needed to be by Vision's side.

Kagome took a deep breath. She couldn't allow herself to worry about the others or Bucky. She had to focus on the task laid out before her, knowing that the entire universe was counting on her to succeed. Thanos couldn't take the Mind Stone. If he completed the Gauntlet, half of life's population would cease to exist.

Minutes later, her senses ringing with alarm, the raven haired beauty snapped her attention onto the battlefield. Wanda also straightened, having sensed the same thing.

Deep brown eyes connected with amethyst, and both young women nodded at each other, their shared conviction hardening on their faces.

When Kagome stepped away from the table, a startled Shuri asked, "What are you doing? We're not done yet!"

"Take care of him," Wanda responded, her eyes softening as she looked down at her lover. Those same eyes gleamed with determination as she turned to face the battle once more. "We'll buy you some more time. Get that stone out of him."

Shuri was unable to voice another protest as Wanda and Kagome briskly left. She breathed out a sigh of frustration before narrowing her eyes and focusing once more at the task she'd been assigned. Without Kagome's assistance, she knew she would have a lot of work to accomplish in a very short period of time.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Natasha and Okoye ducked, both expecting the large, rolling machine to flatten them, but both were surprised when a familiar red glow encircled the entire thing and lifted it away from their position. When they looked up to their savior, they saw Wanda land and manipulate the machine to crash and take out the monsters that had attacked with mindless ferocity.

The two were further surprised when Kagome appeared a second later, firing her sacred arrows at the remaining beasts with deadly accuracy. The bolts exploded with pink lightning, turning the enemy into piles of dust. Wanda and Kagome looked around the battlefield, both satisfied that they had leveled the field a decent amount.

With an incredulous expression painted on her face, Okoye asked no one in particular, "And why were those two up there this entire time?"

Unseen by the four women, Midnight spoke into her communicator, "They're on the field. Take it."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Bucky instantly recognized Kagome's power. For a second, his heart constricted with the knowledge that she was in the middle of danger and he was nowhere close enough to protect her efficiently. With a single-minded focus, he started cutting or shooting down enemies that got in his way to her side.

As he was being surrounded by the ferocious beasts, he noticed the raccoon creature with a gun, firing at the incoming swarm. An idea came to the former Winter Soldier, and he continuously fired his weapon as he picked up the small mammal and used him to create a circular wall of gunfire.

The plan worked, creating a path that brought him closer to his goal: Kagome.

Rocket glanced in Bucky's direction. "How much for the gun?" he casually asked, even as he continued to take down the monsters approaching them.

"Not for sale," Bucky grunted.

"How much for the arm, then?"

At that, Bucky gave Rocket a disapproving look before moving further away in order to reach Kagome's side. The last thing he heard was Rocket's chuckle and sneaky, "Oh, I'm getting that arm." Bucky couldn't help but roll his eyes.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

Rogers panted as he finished his latest brawl. His eyes caught sight of Thor, who used his new hammer – Stormbreaker – to cut down their enemies in one swoop. It gave him the time needed to catch his breath before he started his next fight.

"New haircut?" Rogers casually asked, gesturing with a hand to indicate his head.

Thor grinned, his own hand motioning towards his jaw. "Yes. And I see you have copied my beard," he commented with delight. Catching sight of Groot, the God of Thunder offhandedly said, "Oh, and this is my new companion, Tree."

"I am Groot," Groot exclaimed, using his roots to take down three aliens at once.

Rogers placed a hand on his chest. "I am Steve Rogers," he said with a perfectly straight face.

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

"_Hey guys_," Sam's voice could be heard over their shared com-links, "_we have a Vision situation_."

Kagome and Bucky paused, both sharing a glance with each other.

"_Someone get to Vision_," Rogers ordered, but was soon cut off as he was attacked by another beast and harshly thrown to the ground.

Wanda quickly replied, "_I'm on it_," but she was also cut off as Midnight took that opportunity to attack.

"Shuri wasn't able to extract the stone in time," Kagome concluded, knowing this moment was inevitable. She gazed at Bucky with resignation. "I have to go. If Wanda can't get to Vision…"

"You'll have to be the one to destroy it," Bucky finished. His face darkened with determination. "I'll cover you. Let's go."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

While Banner dealt with Cull Obsidian, Vision was left with facing off with Glaive. In his weakened state, Glaive was able to gain the upper hand. Rogers interrupted the fight, tackling the male alien to the ground and quickly rolling back onto his feet.

"Go!" Rogers shouted at Vision, desperation starting to leak into his voice. He gestured wildly. "Go! Get out of here, Vision!"

As the fight continued between the former Captain and Glaive, the latter seemed to be the victor before Vision stabbed him from behind. A part of Vision rejoiced at the thought that Glaive would now understand what it felt like, seeing as he had done the same thing to Vision in Edinburgh. The only difference being that Glaive was dead.

Weakly, Vision threw the weapon down, his knees giving out. He was grateful when Rogers caught him, slinging an arm over his shoulder to help balance his unsteady gait.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

Vision let a small smile cross his features. "We don't trade lives, Captain."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

The air seemed to electrify, a feeling of foreboding shivering up and down Kagome's spine. Eyes narrowed, she carefully looked around to pinpoint the exact location she was sensing. Her entire body tensed, knowing the real fight was about to begin.

Bucky felt her tense, his own senses going into high alert. "What is it?" he quietly asked, readying his gun.

"He's here."

Out of nowhere, a portal opened and Thanos walked through like he owned the planet. His Gauntlet shined with the stones he carried, instantly putting the gathered group on edge.

Bravely, Rogers stepped forward. "Get ready. Stay sharp." Leading the attack, he let out a battle cry that signaled the others into action.

From his position, Vision resigned himself to his fate. "We're too late," he said, catching Wanda's attention. He smiled, a gesture of reassurance meant just for her. "You have to do it."

"No," the red-haired witch denied, teeth gritted as she fought off tears and the despair swarming her body. "It's not too late. We can do this."

Vision shook his head. Gently, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his forehead, covering the Mind Stone. "It has to be you, Wanda. It's not fair, but it has to be you." His eyes shined with the love he felt for her. "You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

His heart shattered at the way her face crumbled and tears slid down her cheeks. But he knew it must be done. They had run out of time. Above all else, Thanos could not gain possession of the Mind Stone. To do so would be the end of the world they knew.

"I love you."

_**KH*BB*KH*BB**_

After being blasted by one of Thanos' attacks, Kagome shakily stood back up. She and Bucky had been tossed a good distance away, and she had no idea where her soldier went, but she couldn't stay down for long. Their first priority had to be protecting Vision and the final Infinity Stone.

She straightened just in time to see Wanda use her powers to shatter the stone, thus ending Vision's life. And ensuring that Thanos couldn't complete his Gauntlet. Her heart wept for the couple, and she could feel tears sting her eyes.

"I understand, my child," Thanos said, laying a comforting hand on Wanda's bowed head. "I too have lost much today."

Wanda shot a venomous look at the Titan. "You could never," she replied with hatred.

"Oh, but I do." Thanos walked past the fallen witch, his Gauntlet starting to glow green. "Your efforts, however, were wasted." He brought the Gauntlet forward, watching as the magic started working. "Time is no obstacle to me anymore."

Kagome watched in horror as Vision was slowly being brought back, his untimely demise being reversed. As much as it pained her, she knew she couldn't let Vision's sacrifice be for nothing. She had to do something.

Acting quickly, she jumped in front of Thanos, her hands glowing with her priestess powers. Grasping onto the Gauntlet, she poured everything she had into stopping its magic from completing its task.

"What?" Thanos exclaimed, shocked that a mere human could stop the stone's power. "What are you doing?"

The raven haired beauty gritted her teeth as she forced more power into the stone. She let her lips form a smug smirk, using the expression to taunt the larger male. "Sorry to disappoint you, Thanos, but I guess you should know: Time flows differently around me." Her eyes began to glow with the sheer amount of power she was using, knowing this would be the final attack. She would pour everything she was into a last ditch effort. To save the world. _To save Bucky_… Her eyes hardened, knowing what must be sacrificed.

When she spoke next, her voice was a whisper of a thousand secrets, a thousand sounds, rustling with an ancient, primordial power that crashed against Thanos' senses in a dizzying wave. "_I'm the exception_."

Thanos was being overwhelmed, his eyes widening with true fear as he could do nothing to stop Kagome and her immense powers. "What are you?" he wondered out loud, his voice being engulfed and swallowed into nothingness.

With one last war cry that echoed for miles, Kagome unleashed everything she had in a blinding display of light.

However, once the light disappeared and everyone could see again, they found no trace of Thanos or Kagome…

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added this story to their favorites list! You're awesome and make me smile :)_

_**GOING FORWARD, ALL UPDATES WILL ONLY BE FOUND HERE, NOT IN "RANDOM SUBJECT PROMPTS"**_

_Please don't forget to review at the bottom! Special thanks to all of our essential workers :) #AloneTogether_

_XOXO,_

_Celestial Law_


End file.
